


Who Says There Isn’t a Green Ranger?

by AdeleDazeem



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Pure Crack, Team Bonding, a little fluff and some minor confusing angsty feels, i always forget that Trini's last name is unknown and that we all just decided it was Kwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeleDazeem/pseuds/AdeleDazeem
Summary: “Hey, the weirdest thing happened today,” Zack says out of nowhere.“Ooh, let me guess,” Billy wheezes further down the line. “Hmm… Your locker lock became spontaneously sentient and bit your hand?” He says it so earnestly that Kim is overcome with a sudden wave of fondness.Zack laughs. “Nope. Weirder.”





	Who Says There Isn’t a Green Ranger?

It all happens pretty fast.

One minute they’re running along the forest path, snaking through the trees and hopping boulders. She’s leading the way today, Jason bringing up the rear as always, Zack and Trini and Billy keeping pace in between them.

It’s a pretty afternoon. The late spring sun shines brightly through the leaves overhead. They’re about halfway through the run -- and making great time, if Kim does say so herself. She’s setting the pace, after all.

And because she is the fastest (it’s not bragging if it’s a fact universally acknowledged among the team) and is, therefore, pushing the rest of the team along with her, conversation has been sparing. She knows this trail, ran it regularly -- albeit at a much slower pace -- before Billy blew up this very mountain and tipped their world on its side, but the other Rangers aren’t as familiar and are focusing more on the ground and their next step rather than recounting their days at school.

For the most part that is.

“Hey, the weirdest thing happened today,” Zack says out of nowhere.

“Ooh, let me guess,” Billy wheezes further down the line. “Hmm… Your locker lock became spontaneously sentient and bit your hand?” He says it so earnestly that Kim is overcome with a sudden wave of fondness.

Zack laughs. “Nope. Weirder.”

There’s a pause and Kim can imagine the face Billy is no doubt making now: thoughtful. No doubt just as deep as the one he was making last week trying to figure out the hydraulic system in the Megazord and whether he can run the same set up on Jason’s truck.

(The answer it turns out is yes, apparently, he can. But not without noticeably changing the body of the truck. A modification Jason gently declined stating his father would definitely notice a second engine in the bed of his pick up.)

Billy is still mulling it over when Jason pipes up from the very back. “You matched with Mrs. Hutchins on Tinder?”

Zack makes a retching sound so convincing Kim has to flick her head back to make sure he isn’t actually doubled over hurling in the bushes. He’s not of course. She can see Trini rolling her eyes good-naturedly behind him before reaching forward to smack him upside the head.

“Lunch ladies need love too,” Trini says.

“And if she ever figured out a way to cook the tater tots without turning them into charcoal briquettes, I would be first in line to offer said love.”  
From the indignant ‘ow,’ Kim can assume Trini has whacked Zack again.

“What was that for, crazy girl?”

“Because I felt like it.”

Kim laughs at that. She knows the feeling. “Ok, Zack. You’re killing us with the suspense here. What happened?”

“So I was in homeroom and--”

“You’re right, that is weird,” Kim interrupts.

“Hush, princess. Not all of us feel the masochistic need to be awake and in an uncomfortable chair before 9am.”

“What about before 12pm?” Jason asks from the back of the pack.

“As I was _saying,_ ” Zack begins loudly, no doubt shooting both Kim and Jason a look of exaggerated and 100% feigned annoyance. “I was in homeroom and Kary Thompson leaned forward and out of nowhere asked me if you and I were bumping uglies, Trini,” Zack says and then somehow manages to guffaw. Which tells Kim that she can probably pick the pace up a little if he has enough breath for that.

“ _What_?” Kim splutters, a split before Jason says the same thing, neither Ranger able to hide their surprise. She is so taken off guard by the idea she almost trips on the next step. Maybe it’s a good thing she hasn’t upped the speed just yet.

“I agree,” Trini says calmly from behind Zack. “I can’t believe any self-respecting girl would talk to you voluntarily, let alone think I was dating you.”

“Especially one as hot as Kary Thompson,” Billy adds. Jason adds his agreement from the tail end.

“You wound me, Trinithy.”

“Not my name,” Trini easily sing songs.

The banter is so easy. The quips fast and light, like her feet on the springy forest floor, Kim finds herself agreeing with only the first assertion of Trini’s. There’s no denying the bond between Zack and Trini. She had chalked it up to a brother-sister dynamic, since Trini’s revelation at that first campfire.

Although. Kim racks her brain. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn’t remember Trini ever explicitly stating she wasn’t interested in guys, just that she was interested in girls. She mentally kicks herself. There’s no limit on bisexuals in any chosen group. Trini could easily like both guys and girls, just like Kim.

She skims back through all of the interactions she has witnessed between Trini and the tall boy. In light of this new possibility, each back-and-forth and lost its innocent platonic and shined with a new potential. Now that she has imagined it, it crystalizes in her mind. How could the playful ribbing between the two Rangers ever be construed as anything _other_ than flirting?

A spike of some sharp, surprising emotion stabs Kim’s chest.

(She hates being wrong. Apparently this dislike extends to the social cues between her teammates.)

Behind her, the conversation has apparently continued, unimpeded by her grand revelation.

“Is my reputation that questionable,” Trini is asking, “that people would think I would be sleeping with you of all dudes?”

Zack scoffs. “I will have you know, Ms. Trinantha Kwan, that I have received nothing but compliments on my tours of The Bone Zone.”

Now it’s Trini’s turn to fake a dry heave. “One, that’s also not my name. Two, who the hell calls it ‘The Bone Zone’? This is only further raising my concerns. Which part of my personal presentation suggests I would be interested in a boy who talks like an episode of Douchebag-Two-One-Oh?”

“I think your personal presentation is just fine, Trini,” Billy offers blithely.

“Thanks, Billy,” Trini says not unkindly. “You’re the kind of boy I would hope to attract if I wanted to attract boys.”

Over the rushing in her ears, Kim hears Billy stammer a little and then Jason cautioning Billy to keep his eyes on the trail.

Unable to stem her curiosity any longer, Kim blurts out, “And do you? Want to attract boys?” She hopes the breathless abruptness of her question sounds like it is due to the jog.

“At the moment?” Trini asks, and there’s something in her tone, a smirk of some sort that has Kim wishing she was facing the other girl, not running in the opposite direction.

(Symbolism, is that you?)

“Or any moment,” Kim clarifies in what she hopes is a casual tone.

“Nah. Not particularly,” she answers easily. Kim blames the resultant exhale that empties from her lungs on the fact that they’ve been hauling ass for the better part of an hour now. “So I hope you told Kary Thompson you and I were _not_ an item and that your Bone Zone, or whatever, was unoccupied at the moment,” Trini says to Zack.

“Oh. I did,” Zack says. His tone is so downright gleeful Kim can only assume the rest of the conversation ended anywhere from swapping phone numbers to some lewd act (or acts) in the East Stairwell.

She really should have learned her lesson earlier about making assumptions, though.

Because rather than devolving into despicable locker-room chat, Zack says, “And then she asked me if I knew if you were free this Friday.”

And that’s when it happens. One minute Kim is on her feet, expertly leading her team through the trees and the next she is careening through the air, water rushing up to meet her with startling expediency. She barely has time to screech out an undignified “ack!” before she crashes into the water face first. It’s so sudden, she barely even registers she is underwater actually. It’s only thanks to evolution-honed instincts she doesn’t drown right then and there, sucking in great lungfuls of water.

If only said evolution-honed instincts had warned her she was sprinting off the edge of a cliff.

She pops back up above the surface and looks up where she just came from. Thankfully, it wasn’t so much as a cliff as a 12 foot drop off. Judging by the faces staring down at her from the dry land, she can’t honestly tell who is more surprised: her or the rest of the team.

“Um, Kim,” Billy sort of raises his hand like he is in class. He looks genuinely confused as he asks, “is this part of the trail?”

“Uh,” she answers intelligently, treading water while looking up at them and wondering what the chances are of her getting away with that excuse. “Yes?”

“Kim,” Jason says, holding onto a tree trunk and leaning out a bit to get a closer look at the pink ranger floating in the little lagoon. “Your- you’re bleeding,” he says gesturing to his own nose.

“What?” Kim runs a hand over her face. It comes back watery red. “Oh.” So that’s why her nose is stinging.

It’s hard not to laugh. It’s just so ridiculously slapstick. Soon Zack and Jason and Trini and Billy are joining in with her.

“Well, come on. What's everyone waiting for?” Zack yells, backing away from the edge and of Kim’s sight for a second before reappearing hurtling over the edge, body curled into a perfect cannonball. He splashes in next to Kim and then it’s raining Power Rangers and everyone is laughing again, splashing and shoving one another.

“You sure you’re okay?” Trini asks, and she’s closer than Kim expected when she turns to her in the water. Her expression is a mixture of concern and amusement.

“Yeah, just… Guess I really needed to cool off,” Kim shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

Trini is smiling now too. “And that couldn’t wait for, I dunno, the end of the run?”

“Why wait when the opportunity is right there?” It’s supposed to be light. Nothing but obvious sarcasm.

And yet.

There’s something in Trini’s eyes as she watches Kim, chin bobbing in and out of the water as she bounces (off her tiptoes, probably) on the bottom. Something dark and… Rueful, maybe? And then it’s gone, whatever it was washed away by the mirth spreading up from Trini’s grin. “Why wait, indeed?”

And then Trini is moving. It happens so fast that Kim doesn't have time to process what exactly is happening, just watches as it does. Watches each step unfold.

First, Trini’s pushing off, pushing closer to Kim.

And then Trini’s sure hands are on Kim’s shoulders, palms brushing the straps of Kim's tanktop.

And then Kim has trouble drawing in a full breath even though her mouth and nose are both well above water.

And then--

And then Kim has trouble drawing in a full breath because Trini is dunking her.

(Kim really should pay more attention.)

**Author's Note:**

> there's more to this... i think... 
> 
> ok who am I kidding, ofc there is more of this, i fckin love these idiots too much not to continue.
> 
> (i wrote this in a haze on the train, so apologies for any typos!)


End file.
